Penal Legion Lynnette
by MA7
Summary: A tale of bone chilling sexual exploitation of female members of the penal legions. In the 41st millennium, it REALLY sucks to be a woman!
1. Chapter 1

Penal Legionnaire Lynnette

Chapter 1(PL)

Lynnette Ruth'sgal squinted in the harsh floodlights as she used a big hammer to break big rocks down into smaller rocks in the gravel quarry on the penal world affectionately called "the Stink" by those unfortunate enough to live here.

The Stink sucked rat turds as a place to live and, as the name suggested, it stank worse than a house Goliath's sweaty testicles (don't ask her how she knew that).

Lynnette Ruth'sgal didn't want to be in this shit hole making gravel, it was a bum rap that she was even here in the first place. Lynnette Ruth'sgal was formerly Private Ruth'sgal serving in the 1348th Necromundan Imperial Guard Infantry Regiment, a simple grunt conscript with a lasgun.

Lynnette had never wanted to join the Imperial Guard but some male swines in the departmento munitorum had decided they wanted more soldiers and some spire born pig had the brilliant idea to conscript Lynnette's entire hab block in the crappy slums of House Escher in Palatine Hive on Necromunda.

Every able bodied woman in the entire massive block had been taken away to a training camp out in the ash wastes, rushed through basic training, and then sent off to perform combat duty fighting the Orks on some mining world with a name Lynnette couldn't pronounce.

It had been really nasty, real real nasty fighting. The 1348th Necromundan infantry regiment had had a truly terrible time battling Orks in and around open cut aluminium mines. The casualties had been appalling.

Lynnette and her fellow Escher girls had been beyond tired when their regiment had survived the first week of fighting with 50 percent casualties, just exhausted, when the incident happened that landed a bunch of them in the penal legion.

Lynnette spat on the rocks she was breaking as she thought about the unfair incident, damn house Goliath pigs!

The 1348th Necromundan infantry regiment had been badly mauled in the fighting. As usually happened, they had simply been joined with another mauled regiment from the same planet of origin, namely the 2597th Necromundan infantry regiment. On paper it sounded like a good way to form a single full strength regiment from 2 mauled ones, but the geniuses had not checked to make sure that the two regiments were from the same Necromundan house.

The 2597th Necromundan infantry regiment were house Goliath. The 1348th were house Escher. The two houses were sworn enemies and even a fool could see that the pairing would not end well.

The fighting between the two had started in the first 12 hours of being grouped together. Lynnette and the rest of her platoon had been bathing in a secluded flooded quarry, minding their own business and completely naked when some of the girls spotted an entire fucking company of the house Goliath pigs peering over the edge of the quarry sides to spy on them as they bathed!

Lynnette and the other girls had naturally immediately grabbed their lasguns and given the perverts a well needed (and lethal) lesson in basic manners. The Commissars had been less than impressed by the "murder" of fellow imperial guard soldiers and suddenly Lynnette's entire platoon were sentenced to the penal legions!

Lynnette hated this stinking penal world with a passion. It was a miserable place full of miserable people who didn't want to be here, a dark dismal cold hell hole that had no redeeming features of any kind.

The Stink had a thin but breathable atmosphere and even some water, but not much else. The only native life that naturally occurred out in the wild were primitive bacteria, and these bacteria were the cause of the terrible smell of this place. Everything worth mining on this planet had been dug up long ago and now it had literally nothing but worthless rock that could be used to make gravel.

Lynnette and a multitude of other prisoners did little else besides making gravel the hard way all day everyday. The gravel wasn't even worth what it cost to make and transport off planet, they were only made to make it because the prison guards were nasty assholes who forced them to do hard labor just to make the prisoners suffer.

Lynnette cracked another rock, imagining that it was the warden's head, and the thought made her feel slightly better. All around her were other prisoners, all of them female from a variety of different planets and cultures. The penal world was not stupid enough to mix men and women together in the various prison complexes on the planet and kept them separate from each other to prevent the mostly heterosexual male prisoners from having a slightly nicer time. They were not here to enjoy the intimate company of women!

This particular quarry contained hundreds of women, all of them breaking rocks with hammers or shovelling up gravel into wheelbarrows to take away to dump in a large trailer for a truck to haul away later. The women all had their heads shaven on arrival and had serial numbers tattooed on their foreheads, but the hair was starting to grow back now a few months after the initial head shave on arrival.

The women all had horrible orange prison uniforms, aching bare feet, heavy shackles, and an explosive collar locked around their necks. Lynnette's feet ached all the time from constantly treading on sharp rocks, and now had such calloused feet that her soles no longer bled when she trod on something sharp.

Lynnette Ruth'sgal and her platoon had been here on the Stink now for 6 months, and they were utterly sick of the place. They were sick of the flea infested sleeping cells, sick of the cold showers, sick of the food slop, sick of the hard labor, sick of the guards, just sick of everything about this miserable place.

Lynnette's feet ached, her back ached, her hands ached, in fact every single part of her ached all the time.

Lynnette put a hand through her 6 months growth of blonde hair and stretched her aching body. She was in every way imaginable an average house Escher woman in her early 20's, average height, average weight, average appearance, average intelligence. She was a woman who just didn't really stand out at all in a crowd, neither beautiful nor ugly, neither smart nor stupid, neither fat nor thin, just utterly normal.

She was covered in house Escher tattoos just like the rest of 1348th Necromundan infantry regiment were, and had originally been covered in piercings too but all her studs and rings had been confiscated when she got arrested after the "murders" and the piercing holes had now all healed back over.

Back on Necromunda before getting conscripted, Lynnette had been a factory worker by occupation, a shit kicker who pushed a button all day on a press that stamped out metal shapes for making auto gun ammunition magazines. With the usual lack of automation in the Imperium, the process of operating the press could not be done by computer and had to be done by a poor human pressing that damn button all day long. It had been boring as fuck, a shit job with shit pay, but at least she had not had Orks shooting at her.

Lynnette had been in her prime of life, old enough to have her own life but young enough that she was not yet expected to settle down with a wife and borrow a mentally handicapped house Escher male to get her pregnant with the next generation. She should have had a few glorious years of freedom but had instead been conscripted on pain of death and had her whole life stolen from her.

Lynnette spent the next 7 hours breaking big rocks into little rocks with only the occasional meal break. She almost broke a toe, got several new blisters, and was utterly miserable. Then finally the end of shift bell sounded and Lynnette's work shift were chained in a line and exhaustedly filed out as a new shift filed in.

The column of miserable women ouched their way over sharp rocks as they shambled down the crude gravel road from the quarry to the harsh architecture of the towering prison building ten agonising kilometres away.

The "gravel" used to make the roads here was always taken from the "reject" gravel, the stuff too large and sharp to be accepted by the imperial merchant fleet exporters. It was cruelly hard, jagged and pointy, a ten kilometre long bed of points and edges that did absolute murder to the bare feet, and daily raked over by machines to keep it from getting flat enough to be anything other than torture to walk on!

Like everything else on this miserable planet, the roads had been deliberately designed to add to the "punishment" of the prisoners. An entire task force of diabolical sadists from the adeptus arbites routinely examined every single part of the prisoners daily lives with the sole mandate of finding out "how can this be even more unpleasant for the prisoners".

The food for instance was as vile tasting as humanly possible without being harmful to eat, a vile ice cold slop that smelled like a cross between vomit and diarrhoea and tasted even worse! The drinking water had some chemical added to it that was harmless but made the water taste so bitter that the taste stuck to the tongue for hours after drinking.

The soap was extremely scratchy and harsh on the skin, the toothpaste tasted like bleach, and even the toilet paper was basically sandpaper infused with chilli powder! The showers were as cold as possible without killing the women, the underwear and clothing they were issued was deliberately made to be as uncomfortable as possible and the cold hard floors they slept on were deliberately infested with the very insect parasite vermin of hell itself!

The women yelped with pain for the entire ten kilometre forced march across the pointy sharp gravel stones, but after 6 months of this they finally had sufficient callouses to not bleed. The first few weeks this road had been red with their blood every time they marched!

Lynnette was terribly cold as she shambled along, the rocky highlands she was in were bitterly cold, never quite cold enough to give her frostbite but never far away from zero degrees centigrade. Terrible cold winds howled past her, carrying the filthy bacterial stench from the muddy lowlands with them to assault her nostrils with their foulness, making her suffering even worse.

The entire column was already miserable when the sadistic overseer shouted, "run bitches, triple speed! Any who slow the column down will be crucified tonight!"

Lynnette moaned in dismay, they had just discovered another way to make this prison experience even worse!

***...

An hour later Lynnette and the others who had managed to keep running the entire ten kilometres shivered with horror as they watched the slower members of the work shift scream in agony as they were bound naked to horizontal metal crucifixes with agonisingly tight reels of barbed wire. The barbs dug deeply into the flesh, drawing blood and screams in equal measure.

The crucified women's metal crucifixes were then lifted upright and bolted in place in the middle of the prison yard and left to either bleed to death or die of hypothermia, whichever came first. Lynnette had known all of these women well, a few had even been from house Escher though none from Lynnette's platoon. They had all been "criminals" just as Lynnette apparently was, but they hadn't deserved to die like this!

The prison guards forced Lynnette and the others to watch for 30 minutes as the women on the crosses slowly went white from blood loss and hypothermia, it was one of the most pitiful things Lynnette had ever seen.

At the end an officer of some sort stood up on a podium and addressed the uncrucified survivors.

"Good news bitches, a spot has opened up in the penal legions for your worthless cunts. Now that the unworthy have been culled from your ranks, you are now ready to be sent off to die in battle for your sins against the Emperor. You bitches will ship out immediately, this way follow me, now move it you whores!" The officer bellowed at them horribly.

Lynnette and the others ran after the officer, not even having time to think about his words before they were running through areas of the prison they had never seen before. They ran through miles of concrete tunnels, passing through open gates that slammed closed after them.

Their legs and feet ached already from the cruel ten kilometre run earlier but they dared not slow, fearing crucifixion if they did not keep up the break neck pace of the officer running ahead of them.

For countless miles their feet slapped over the hard concrete floor as they seemed to pass right underneath a nearby mountain range. Finally after they were almost at the end of their strength they came to a stop in some sort of space port landing pad.

Waiting for them on the pad was a massive Tetrarch class heavy lander with its front hatch yawning open and it's ramp lowered down.

The women were unchained and made to strip naked out of their prison clothes, wearing nothing but the explosive collar bombs locked around their necks. They were then sprayed all over with insecticide to kill all their fleas and lice before then being marched naked into the heavy lander.

Lynnette and her platoon stuck together inside the massive lander, taking their seats along with the hundreds of other women from the work shift. The women were all naked and Lynnette and her platoon wolf whistled when the guards were out of earshot.

"Shut your whistles you Escher dykes!" a woman from the unpronounceable mining world snapped back at them.

The platoon laughed and told her to stop being coy.

Lynnette chuckled. Like most house Escher women, Lynnette was towards the gay end of the lesbian-straight spectrum. She wasn't strictly lesbian, more a lesbian leaning bisexual. In a Necromundan house with almost no men, industrial strength lesbianism was inevitable really.

It wasn't a big deal, it was really normal and nothing like the fantasies that the men of the other houses had about them. The Escher women usually liked men, but the house for some reason gave birth to very very few men, and all of them had severe developmental problems that made them not at all fun in bed. The few men that they did have were in such high demand for breeding purposes that there was a massive waiting list to sleep with one, and it could only be done for the purposes of reproduction as they were too few to waste on pleasure.

Just as inmates in a single gender prison sometimes "make do" with what they can get to meet their sexual needs, the Escher women turned to each other to scratch that special itch they had. Over the generations lesbian relationships had become the norm to the point that most Escher women were put under great pressure from parents and relatives to find a suitable Escher woman and get married before they turned 30.

Lynnette and other girls had certainly tried casual sex with men of other houses, usually when alcohol was involved, but this was a taboo that was never spoken about in polite conversation. Some of the men had been fun, but she could NEVER bring a man home to meet her mothers! Heterosexual relationships were highly frowned upon, indeed they were considered bordering on sinful in certain segments of the Escher population.

Like almost all Escher women, Lynnette genuinely believed that men were inferior creatures who's only use in life was to get women pregnant. The way that men dominated so many other cultures was seen as a horrifying affront against nature. Men were expected to be polite, obedient and subservient to women in the gynarchy society of house Escher, and acts of male insolence were met with often lethal violence.

The fact that men bossed them around so much in this prison had been only tolerated because the act of not tolerating it usually resulted in death. The same had gone for the commissars in the imperial guard, they shot you if you didn't accept their authority.

"Alright penal scum, we are going to take off soon. The guards will be around soon to lock you in your seats prior to take off. Remember that the guards have the absolute right to touch your bodies as they see fit and you will NOT offer any resistance, yes that means YOU, house Escher cows!" a man announced over the intercom.

Lynnette's platoon knew from experience that any answering back would result in one of them having their head blasted off by the collar bomb, so they wisely held their colourful remarks to themselves. The guards grinned like the pigs they were as they deliberately cupped and squeezed every single breast in the platoon, daring any of the women to resist. The women visibly trembled with rage but offered no resistance to this sexual assault.

After giving everyone a lot of unwanted groping, the guards locked all the women into their chairs, locking their wrists down to the armrests and locking their ankles as well. Once they were all secure the guards gave them one last grope before leaving.

Lynnette needed to pee and hoped the take off happened soon. She did not fancy sitting naked in a puddle of her own urine.

However instead of taking off, a new group of prisoners, this time all males, entered the lander naked and wearing only collar bombs. Lynnette's eyes went wide and she struggled uselessly against her metal wrist restraints. The male prisoners cheered at the sight of the defenceless naked women and the women all cursed as the men eagerly groped them!

***...

Lynnette was extremely pissed off by the time the stupid lander finally took off, those male swine!

The entire platoon was on the war path now and would rip these fuckers balls off if they could!

Lynnette now needed to pee terribly as the lander took off with a roar and tore skywards. The lander was shaking and vibrating terribly and it was putting terrible pressure on her bladder. The lander hit a bit of hard turbulence and to Lynnette's dismay a bit of pee came out.

The hateful lander shook all the way to orbit. It had no windows for passengers and the prisoners had no idea what was going on outside.

After waiting so long that she peed herself as feared, the lander finally "thumped" into something and they heard the sounds of an air lock docking tube being magnetically clamped to the side of the Tetrarch heavy lander.

A group of imperial navy ratings then entered the lander, and eagerly groped the women as they walked past. The pigs then unlocked the male prisoners a few at a time, taking them away in small manageable groups.

Lynnette shouted with rage as the male prisoners squeezed her boobs as they walked past, this was INTOLERABLE!

It took over an hour of waiting (and being sexually assaulted) before Lynnette was finally let out by a heavily armed platoon. She trembled with rage as her bottom was repeatedly slapped and pinched and her boobs touched without her permission. They hadn't felt the need to grope the MEN like this, this was blatant sexual harassment.

Lynnette's platoon endured a sea of hands inappropriately touching them before finally being led on board the new ship.

They were greeted with wolf whistles and gazed in horror to see a crew of predominantly house Goliath men!

FUCKING HOUSE GOLIATH! Lynnette thought bitterly.

***...

Lynnette's platoon was hard at work on their hands and knees cleaning one of the bathrooms on board the ship they now called home for the rest of their probably short lives.

"You Escher bitches look great on ya hands and knees," a house Goliath rating guffawed as he walked past.

"Fuck off man pig!" Lynnette shouted at the grinning mantard.

"You got a big mouth on you girl, a mouth like dat ain't meant for TALKING, I got a nice big Goliath pillar to silence your mouth." The Goliath troglodyte retorted nastily.

"Just try it and I'll bite it off!" Lynnette snarled.

"Not if I punch out all your teeth first," the man sneered.

Lynnette gave up talking to the man and just ignored all further baiting from him until he swaggered off triumphantly. It was a waste of time even attempting to talk to some of these guys.

Lynnette scoured the stainless steel toilet area floor with a scrubbing brush, really scrubbing hard into a puddle of harsh chemical detergent to get it "so clean that they could eat off it" as the petty leading voidsman had ordered them. Given that the asshole might actually make them eat off this floor, Lynnette was making damn sure that she did a good job.

Lynnette Ruth'sgal and her platoon were now official members of the 55th "Stinkers" Penal Legion, a group of thousands of hardened criminals drawn from prison complexes all over the Stink. Most of the 55th were men, only the few hundred from the gravel quarry were women.

Despite being promised that they would get to die fighting, the 55th Stinkers Penal Legion had instead been indentured as free labor by the imperial navy. Fucking assholes!

They now lived permanently on board a sword class frigate named "the Pillar of Goliath" that was itself part of a squadron of 4 sword class frigates. Lynnette had only a vague idea what the squadron did, but it seemed to be involved in escorting imperial merchant fleet ships through space. Lynnette knew very little about space and was not sure exactly "where" the ship was geographically speaking, it all just looked like the same vast empty expanse of stars to her.

The Pillar of Goliath, what a stupid name! It was the source of no end of stupid penis metaphors by the mostly male crew, just endless crude entendres about their Goliath "pillars".

The frigate had been manufactured by house Goliath only a few years ago under contract from the imperial navy. The meat necks had built the entire thing along with a large number of similar vessels, and their ham fisted workmanship showed in the ugly welds and lack of elegance.

The bulk of the crew had also come from house Goliath, almost all of them young, male and unbearably arrogant. These clowns got good pay and had been very lucky to get these jobs, almost everyone from Lynnette's neighbourhood would have leapt at the opportunity to be a (paid) rating in the imperial navy.

But the imperial navy was not keen on actually paying crew members, not when they could get a bunch of penal legionnaires to do a lot of the same work for free.

Technically the 55th Stinkers Penal Legion was stationed on the Pillar of Goliath to fight off enemy boarding parties. In reality Lynnette did nothing else except performing all the really horrid smelly jobs that the crew themselves didn't want to do.

Lynnette had been all over the 1.6 kilometre long ship cleaning toilets, scrubbing plates and similar stuff in the mess kitchens, scrubbing floors, collecting trash, and generally cleaning up after these house Goliath slobs. Often the pigs deliberately made more mess right in front of Lynnette just to be assholes and the bottom pinching was not appreciated either!

"This sucks", said Jennifer Sally'sgirl, another member of Lynnette's squad.

"You said it Jen, I'm sick of these pigs. One of the fuckers has deliberately done a shit on the floor here just to be a swine!" Exclaimed Tanya Tomiko'sdaughter from a different squad in Lynnette's platoon.

"Ew why, oh the saints why would anyone feel the need to do that?! Men really are animals! Not even fucking toilet trained!" Katie Channel exclaimed (also from the platoon).

"Watch the chatter platoon, I don't want any more of us killed by collar bombs," ordered platoon lieutenant Vicky Dior, who was also in the penal legion for shooting the Goliath peeping pervs at the bathing quarry.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," the entire platoon answered obediently and stopped shit talking about the men scum all around them.

Lynnette and the others had no problems with obeying the authority of a female officer, indeed women alone had the right to even be officers. In fact even the Emperor himself was considered as an honorary woman by the culture of House Escher, his divinity allowing him to transcend his male gender.

For a long time the platoon cleaned in silence, ignoring the occasional sexist comments from passing Goliath crew men. They still had to clean every other toilet on this floor of the ship, and after that they were needed in the shower for the "morale" of the crew.

To boost "morale", the bosun had ordered that all females in the penal legion be divided up into groups and shower in the communal crew showers whenever a group of the crew were rostered to get access to the showers. It was a nightmare for the Escher women in particular, as they got their collar bombs detonated if they used violence to resist the sexual advances of the horny crew men!

The captain was eager for more crew to be "created the natural way", so he positively encourage anything that would get the penal women pregnant! Call it what you like, it was not a fun situation for most of the women, even the straight ones did not like being raped in the showers!

The women worked hard as they tried to ignore the humiliation that surrounded them, hoping against hope that the ship would suddenly be boarded by enemy forces to let them just die gloriously in battle and earn their salvation. Suicide resulted in a soul going to hell, only death by fighting, toil, punishment or natural causes would see them enter the afterlife.

But though they hoped, no death came that day, only more humiliation.

***...

"Ladies, dis here is da fish farm," one of the leading voidsmen explained, gesturing to what looked like a series of sewerage treatment ponds with pipes sticking out of them.

"Da men of Goliath need meat fo da muscle growth see. So our boys who built dis ship give it da proper Goliath fish farm sewerage treatment system. Da imperial navy say they don't care so long as it works, and it use old STC design so da tech priests don't mind neither."

"It a great system. See these pipes here? Da shit an da piss come into the pond here. Da fish in da ponds den eat da turds an da shrimp eat whats left. Then da water comes in dis pipe here to go to da STC purification system over there. With da fish eaten da solids, it saves a lot of wear n tear on da STC system."

"Da fish n shrimp then grow n breed, an we eat da big fish an shrimp but leave da little ones to keep breeding an growing. Dat way we not only eating dat pussy vegan agri world diet they feed us all da time."

"You ladies not men, so it fine for you to just eat da pussy food without any fish, but da men in ya penal legion are also get some of da fish as they men too see."

The women all blinked at the man incredulously but said nothing so he continued.

"Da problem is dat there is a lot of algae growing in da pond now and it starting to block da pipes. I need y'all to put on these hazmat suits and wade through the ponds with these here little nets to scoop up da algae. But don't scoop up any fish or shrimp! Ya need to be real careful, also don't scoop up da turds, da fish n shrimp need em to eat. You got all dat?" The man said cheerfully.

The women gaped at him.

"Why aren't any men from the penal legion with us doing this?" Lynnette asked boldly.

"Oh, we not make da men do dis stuff! Dis here is a girls job, we not insult da men by making them do dis," the leading voidsman exclaimed shocked by the very suggestion of making men do this task.

The women were shocked but not totally surprised and despondently got into their hazmat suits and picked up nets and plastic buckets to put the algae in.

Lynnette steeled herself and sank a leg down into the meter deep pond of algae infested sewerage. It was absolutely thick with algae and swarming with fish and shrimp. Turds were bobbing around in the water and the fish were eating them!

Lynnette felt nauseous as she started scooping up algae, very careful not to net any fish or turds in the process.

This was unbelievable. The women alone didn't even get to benefit at all from this fish farm, yet only they were expected to clean it! Only a Goliath could be that unbelievably sexist and unreasonable!

"Try dat spot over there." The leading voidsman directed them from the safety of the sideline. He didn't want to do any work himself but seemed determined to micromanage those who did what he himself refused to do.

Lynnette sighed.

It had been a month now since the 55th Stinker Penal Legion had arrived on board the Pillar of Goliath, and it had not gotten any better. It was better than living as an inmate on the Stink, but only by virtue of the fact that pretty much ANYTHING is better than life on the Stink.

Between getting raped by men in the shower, doing disgusting jobs like wading through sewerage, and the general daily sexual harassment they received, Lynnette's platoon really were not coping well.

The MEN of the penal legion were given basic respect and were even accepted by the crew as comrades in arms. They got far more preferential treatment than the women and were taken seriously as being dangerous criminals.

The women on the other hand were treated like dirt. They got the worst food, the worst jobs, the least respect and the most extra duties. They were expected on pain of death to be sexually receptive to the male crew members, or at least not sexually resistive, expected to submit to the men in humility, and were not taken seriously by the crew.

The captain had decreed that any penal legion woman who was still not pregnant in 6 months time would be shot for "dereliction of duty", demanding that they breed more expendable slaves for the ship as "their duty to the Emperor"! After this decree, Lynnette had been reluctantly forced to uncross her legs in the shower each day and prayed to get pregnant soon so that she could go back to resisting the unwanted acts of vaginal penetration.

The huge group of women groaned as they squelched their way through the sewerage ponds, gathering up algae.

"Leading voidsman sir, if you don't want algae in the fish ponds then why do you leave the overhead lights on all the time.? Algae cannot grow without light so why not just leave the lights off when people are not in the room?" asked platoon lieutenant Vicky Dior.

"Um... Well... So da fish can see?" The troglodyte leading voidsman suggested feebly.

"Sir, these fish have whiskers to let them navigate with electrical signals in the water, they don't need any light at all to see. And the shrimp just crawl along the bottom of the pond guided to food by smelling the water with their antennas and feeling their way along by antenna touch. They don't need any light either. The light wastes power and only makes the algae grow sir," Vicky Dior explained.

The leading voidsman scratched his head and said that he would suggest it to his superiors.

Lynnette shook her head, this whole horrible task could have been avoided by using a tiny bit of common sense. Typical!

"What do we do with the buckets of algae?" Jennifer Sally'sgirl asked the leading voidsman.

"Take it to the kitchen, it's ya dinner tonight, ta save food supplies. Ah yes, DATS why we leave da lights on I remember, it's ta grow women's food. Sorry I forgot. In da house Goliath back on Necromunda da women tend da fish like dis an they is fed da algae and da men gets da meat. I forgot what the ladies eat!" The leading voidsman said happily.

"We have to eat this poo algae! Is everyone eating it or just us?" Lynnette asked in shock.

"Of course ya eat it, it's woman food, you girls should be damn grateful to get it! And don't be silly, of course everyone won't eat it! You can't expect MEN to eat poo algae, it's not fit for male consumption, only for women and livestock!" The man responded with genuine incredulity.

"Women and livestock?" Lynnette asked dangerously.

"Well not all da livestock will eat it ta be honest. Most won't touch the stuff, so mostly just the women eat it." The man explained.

A muscle twitched in Lynnette's face.

The man burst out laughing and said, "ya think I'm serious! Da look on ya faces! I'm joking ya girls, just chuck da algae in da waste disposal ya gullible ladies, I wasn't being serious!"

The women all gasped with relief and even laughed, that actually had been a well played joke. Lynnette was laughing despite herself, she had completely fallen for it.

The women worked a bit more happily after that, the mood of the atmosphere had lightened some what. Whoever this leading voidsman was, he clearly had a sense of humour and knew how to use it to boost productivity.

He soon had Lynnette's entire platoon of women giggling with laughter despite themselves at his well timed jokes and they felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders. They were still treated like dirt doing the exact same jobs, but without really doing anything at all the man had a way of making them feel like he had really helped them in some profound life bettering way. It was crazy but they just couldn't help it.

After talking to him it turned out that his name was James Arnold Strong, leading voidsman in charge of the fish production of the sewerage treatment system. He was clearly very intelligent but acted dumb on purpose around new people to get them to drop their guards and speak more openly.

He turned out to be surprisingly charming in fact...

***...

Lynnette moaned as leading voidsman James Strong had sex with her in the shower. Given that she had to get pregnant anyway under pain of death, she had decided that James was the least objectionable choice available and had deliberately sought him out in the shower.

Lynnette was laying down on her back on the floor of one of the massive communal crew shower rooms with her legs spread, getting fucked by James who was laying on top of her.

The rest of the platoon were also huddled around James, having decided on him to get them pregnant and waiting their turns. James didn't seem to mind this arrangement in the least, much to the jealousy of other men in the shower.

The shower room had no cubicles. It was a large, square stainless steel room, with a smooth floor studded with a number of grated drain holes and with shower heads hanging from the ceiling. A pull chain hanging down next to each shower head was used to start or stop the water flow, and the water was at a warm set temperature that couldn't be adjusted. They were all issued with soap, shampoo and other basic hygiene items and it was enough for their needs.

The shower room was big enough to house over 500 people in one sitting and was currently packed with people. Lynnette's platoon and a few other women from the penal legion were the designated "morale boosters" for this particular shower group, and the men were far from happy that the entire platoon that made up the vast majority of "their women" had decided to have sex with only one man.

The platoon women closed ranks, linking arms and sitting down with their legs tightly closed as they waited their turn with the charming funny James. The men grabbed the women but couldn't pull them free of the arm linked huddle. The women were completely nonviolent, merely passively resisting.

Lynnette couldn't see properly from where she lay being fucked, but it sounded like a riot was erupting among the men in the shower. Lynnette hoped her platoon comrades were ok as she moaned in orgasm.

James certainly knew what he was doing with that penis of his and had Lynnette cumming hard 3 times in a row before he came inside her and pulled out ready for the next girl.

It sounded like a massive punch up had erupted among the men now and soon she heard the whistle blasts of warrant officers restoring order.

James seemed to be aware of what was happening and hurried to have sex with another woman before the officers could interrupt his fun.

Lynnette snorted with laughter, the cunning bastard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(PL)

Lynnette groaned in pain as a new contraction hit her, she was in labor about to give birth.

The entire female population of the penal legion had been turned into basically living slave factories and this would be Lynnette's 3rd child that she was giving birth to now.

The 55th Stinkers penal legion had now been on the Pillar of Goliath for almost 3 years, and they had seen no military action whatsoever in that entire time beyond some pirates that ran away at the first sight of the squadron of sword class frigates.

Almost 3 miserable years of cleaning toilets and screaming babies!

Lynnette's heavily pregnant girlfriend, private Jennifer Sally'sgirl from her original imperial guard squad, held Lynnette's hand as she puffed in effort from the contraction.

All around Lynnette were her squad mates, all of them minding a mountain of screaming babies. All of them were either pregnant or else had just given birth recently. The captain had ordered that any penal legion woman who was not pregnant for more than 6 months in a row would be shot, they existed to breed more free slave labor as their primary duty.

Lynnette felt so bad for her 2 infant daughters, they were born into slavery to the imperial navy and would be used for forced breeding as soon as they became sexually fertile in their very early teens. The only life they could expect was slave labor and constant pregnancy. Poor little babies.

Willow (2 years old) and Joanna (1 year old) were Lynnette's babies. They were both the children of James Arnold Strong as far as Lynnette could tell, as she opened her legs to him the most when she was fertile.

Lynnette didn't really have a romantic relationship with James Strong, he was on very friendly terms with the platoon and acted as their preferred sperm donor. James had fathered most of the babies in the platoon, though a few other men had also been popular choices with certain women in the platoon.

James had a great sense of humour that the women warmed to, and he had a natural charm that put them all at ease. Physically he was as muscle bound and burly as all the other Goliaths on the ship and his penis was neither big nor small, big enough to satisfy but small enough that the more vaginally sensitive platoon women didn't experience too much pain.

Lynnette and the other women were of course raped constantly by the rest of the men in the crew. The captain had given the crew absolute sexual rights to the penal legion women. But the women had a few tricks to try to ensure that only the men they chose were the fathers.

The women always washed out their vaginas immediately after rape, whereas they deliberately duct taped their vaginas closed for a few hours after a chosen man cummed inside them to ensure that no sperm was lost. They also had sex with the chosen man as much as possible every single day leading up to ovulation, giving him a far better chance of being the father.

When not trying to get pregnant, Lynnette had no intimate interaction with James, he understood his role as the sperm donor and too be honest he had an entire platoon of women to keep pregnant so he didn't have time to get romantic with individual women.

For her sexual needs Lynnette had her girlfriend Jennifer. The platoon had naturally formed together into couples over the last few years and Jennifer was Lynnette's second girlfriend in the past almost 3 years. They kissed and fucked just like any couple and were mostly occupied helping each other with childcare duties.

Lynnette groaned again in pain as another contraction hit her, she had been in labor for hours now and she was exhausted.

She was in an overcrowded section of corridor in the port side fin that the women were forced to sleep in due to lack of space elsewhere. It was a corridor that led to a section of the fin machinery that only needed to be visited very occasionally, so it was out of the way enough to cram hundreds of women and their screaming babies.

The women now had to work even harder than ever, sacrificing huge portions of what little free time they had to keep a group of women minding all the babies at all hours of the day. They rotated their work shifts so that some worked as others stayed watching the children, and it absolutely sucked!

The men never ever helped with the child care duties, happily getting the women pregnant but then leaving the women to do all the work raising their offspring.

Lynnette puffed and puffed in agony and a hellish eternity later she squeezed out yet another daughter. The Escher women gave birth almost always to girls, the Platoon had not yet given birth to a single surviving boy child, only a few still born boys.

Lynnette sighed in exhaustion as the new born baby began to cry, she had no strength left after giving birth.

***...

Lynnette was back at work a few days later, scrubbing toilets like she always did. Cleaning up after the Goliath slobs was as always a full time job.

The male members of the penal legion were currently off in the ship's firing ranges, being kept sharp for fighting off enemy boarders. The sounds of their lasguns discharging floated through the ship.

Lynnette couldn't even remember the last time she had even held a lasgun, none of the women had been treated like soldiers. In the rare occasions that the Pillar of Goliath even caught sight of an enemy ship, the women and their children had all been evacuated to safety deep inside the ship. The women were seen as living slave factories and whores for the pleasure of the crew, not something that should see combat action!

Lynnette was bent over a toilet on her knees scrubbing the bowl when she felt male hands pull down her hand sewn trousers and hand made panties. She then predictably felt a penis penetrate her.

"Ouch wrong hole, wrong hole!" Lynnette squawked.

"No don't then just put it in the other hole after getting poo on it! Go wash your cock before you give both of us urinary tract infections!" Lynnette exclaimed urgently.

The man reluctantly agreed, washed his cock with soap in a sink and then returned to vaginally penetrating Lynnette without even asking for consent.

"Ouch, I only just gave birth a few days ago, please be gentle!" Lynnette whimpered.

The man made a half hearted attempt to be more gentle but he was only really interested in his own pleasure as he roughly raped her. Lynnette was hissing in pain by the time the man came inside her. He pulled out of her and simply walked off without another word.

Lynnette gingerly washed the unwanted semen out of her vagina and returned to scrubbing the toilet.

Lynnette pulled up her home made clothes, feeling tired.

Lynnette and the other women had been completely naked when she arrived on board the Pillar of Goliath and none of the women had been issued clothing. Occasionally they worked in hazmat suits or other protective clothing, but they never got to keep these.

The penal legion men had of course been given clothes, mainly because the heterosexual male crew did not enjoy seeing naked men walking around the ship. But the crew had actually enjoyed keeping the women naked for their viewing pleasure so deliberately had not given them anything to wear!

The women had not stood for this and had instead used whatever trash fabric they could find to stitch together garments to clothe themselves.

Lynnette's clothing consisted of trousers, panties, bra, shirt, and a cloak that doubled as a blanket. The women also had worked together to sew together cloth diapers and swaddling clothes for the babies. All of these items were crudely stitched together from old scraps of fabric they had scavenged from the trash, mostly torn bits of cargo sacks and the odd bit of torn uniform.

The bra was little more than a pair of cloth triangles with bits of string attached that could be tied to act like a string bikini. The panties were likewise simply a single bit of fabric with strings that could be tied like a string bikini bottom. The trousers were deliberately too big at the waist, to fit when pregnant, and were held in place with a drawstring.

The shirt was crude, little more than a sack with holes for the head and arms, and the cloak was basically a patchwork blanket with old cargo net ropes sewn into two of the corners to let it be tied around the neck. The cloak was currently rolled up out of the way tied in a roll with a bit of string and being worn on her shoulders like a backpack.

Lynnette and the other girls had a small hoard of scavenged items that they kept in the corridor with the babies. Those on baby minding duty also had the duty of watching over the stuff to ensure it wasn't stolen. They had all sorts of neat stuff that made life that little bit easier.

Lynnette sighed and redoubled her efforts to get this toilet clean as quickly as possible. She had so much to do even after her official slave labor, she needed every last second she could save just to give her time to do the mountain of childcare and other duties waiting for her back in the sleeping corridor.

Lynnette was very tempted to just not clean the toilets properly to save time, but she was very aware of the bulky collar bomb locked around her neck...

These collar bombs were absolutely lethal. They locked tightly around the neck, causing constant slight discomfort, and consisted of a ring of shaped charges designed to explode only into her neck without harming anyone next to her. It was a cheap but adequate thing, nothing expensive, probably cost like 20 credits to make. It had only just enough explosives to blast her neck clean away from her torso, but that was cold comfort to Lynnette.

The collar had some (probably extremely cheap) long life battery deep inside it that could only be reached from an INSIDE edge panel pressed hard against her neck, and, according to the guards back on the Stink, it would apparently automatically detonate if the battery reached 1 percent charge remaining! It could be detonated remotely by any NCO on the ship, and they could get away with doing this completely on a whim, though reducing the slave population of the ship without some sort of actual reason did piss off the captain, who had the authority to execute crew who annoyed him, so on the whole the NCO's didn't get too homicidal with the collar bomb remote.

The collar bombs also had been designed to automatically detonate if tampered with, and even successfully unlocking the bomb with the official remote key detonated them! The story of suitably heroic penal troopers earning forgiveness was obviously a myth, as these bombs were designed to detonate EVEN when the NCO's removed unexploded collars from dead bodies with the remote key!

The collars automatically opened after detonation, and the Imperium then simply replace the mere one credit worth of explosives inside them, put a fresh long life battery in it, and locked it around the neck of a new damned wretch. MAYBE a suitably skilled tech priest could remove one of these collars without detonating them, but it was a big maybe.

Lynnette knew one thing for sure, whether she was alive or dead at the time, this collar one day WOULD explode into her neck (unless someone cut off her head?). Even if she didn't have it detonated in punishment, the cheap long life battery would not last forever, one day it would reach one percent charge, then BOOM!

The collar bomb dominated Lynnette's entire life, fear of it is what drove her each day. If she didn't go to work, BOOM. If she didn't work diligently enough, BOOM. If she actively resisted rape, BOOM. Her entire life revolved around trying to prevent it going BOOM.

So, terrified of having her collar detonated, Lynnette did not dare do less than a perfect job cleaning each toilet. She had SO much to do back "home" in the sleeping corridor, so little time that she was already sacrificing a lot of sleep each night just to make up the time. The crew had fathered these damn babies, but the poor already overworked women were somehow expected to find the TIME to look after these kids!

***...

Gruelling hours of humiliating jobs later, Lynnette was eating in one of the crew mess halls.

The male members of the 55th Stinkers Penal Legion were all sitting at the benches with the crew, like equals. These men had full (albeit cheap) Imperial Guard flak armour vests, proper footwear, proper crew uniforms, and similar unimaginable luxuries. The crew men were accepting these men as brothers in arms, especially since many of the penal legion men originally came from bloody house Goliath!

The male penal troops had massive plates of food in front of them, not only the distasteful cabbage based meals from the Agri World that supplied the Pillar of Goliath but also cooked fish and shrimp from the sewerage system fish farm!

Lynnette did not even have shoes, she was forever barefoot when not wearing temporary protective gear like hazmat suits that came with shoes! As if this wasn't humiliating enough, Lynnette and the other women were only allowed to sit at a table if they sat on a crewman's LAP! Another genius idea of the captain to improve crew morale...

Sitting on some horny Goliath's lap just to eat a meal was a deal breaker for the Escher women of Lynnette's platoon, they just couldn't do it, it was just that little bit TOO humiliating. With no other option, Lynnette's entire platoon sat on the floor, trying their best to protect their plates from being deliberately kicked over by crewmen walking past.

On the plate in front of Lynnette was no fish, no shrimp, just cabbage. It wasn't even half as big as the servings that the male penal troopers had been given, because the kitchen staff didn't want "their" beautiful ladies "getting fat"! GETTING FAT! Oh Lynnette wanted to punch these misogynistic pigs SO HARD!

Lynnette calmed her inner rage and dug into the meal with a blunt metal spoon, needing the food quite badly. It was almost all cabbage, with just enough few tiny shavings of a few other vegetables to ward off vitamin deficiencies. It had very little protein, especially with the women suckling so many babies!

"You ladies look like ya want some protein, here," a Goliath crew rating said nastily, and spat a huge gob of spit right into Lynnette's food!

Lynnette's eyes went wide with horror, and tears started forming in her eyes. She was just SO hungry!

"Ya need a lesson in manners RATING! At attention NOW rating!" The voice of Leading Voidsman James Strong bellowed from a nearby table.

"Aye aye sir!" The rating said in fearful obedience, and stood at attention at his table.

The man who had spat in Lynnette's food was a mere rating, the lowest official crew rank on the entire ship (not counting slaves like Lynnette). James Strong was a "Leading Voidsman", which was like the imperial navy equivalent of some type of sergeant rank in imperial guard hierarchy. In the Imperial Navy, as in the Imperial Guard, the punishment for disobeying the orders of a superior was death.

James Strong got up and walked over to the rating who was standing at attention. James then picked up the man's full plate of food, and carried it over to Lynnette. James then gave Lynnette the man's food, and took Lynnette's plate of spat on cabbage over to the rating, and set it down in front of him.

"Lynnette, you may eat da food I just gave ya if you like, but you don't have to eat it all if ya don't want to," James told Lynnette tenderly.

"As for YOU rating, I order you ta eat dis 'ere food, ALL of it!" James bellowed in a voice of absolute authority.

The rating blanched at this, but a commissar was now walking over to investigate what was going on, and with a groan of dismay he ate all of it, including the gob of spittle.

Lynnette felt so deeply touched that she held her hands over her heart! That had been such a decent thing that James had done for her!

Lynnette gleefully ate the fish and shrimp first. Despite the turdy diet of the fish and shrimp, they tasted surprisingly good. She now had enough protein to properly suckle the babies! Lynnette gorged herself to near bursting, sharing the food with the other women sitting with her on the floor. This was so wonderful!

***...

Lynnette hummed happily as she suckled a baby on each breast. Neither baby was her's, the women of the entire penal legion freely suckled each other's kids. They all got so little time off that it was impossible for a given woman to be present every time their own baby needed milk.

With a belly full of protein rich food, Lynnette was suckling as many kids as possible while her milk remained this rich, giving other women a break from suckling to conserve what little protein they had. Lynnette didn't mind as these other women were using the sudden free time to do the chores that Lynnette was going to do.

It was so relaxing just being able to suckle babies without worrying about other chores, so SO peaceful and relaxing.

James Strong, with today's act of kindness, had just cemented his position as Lynnette's sperm donor for life, the next time she saw him in the shower she would be VERY welcoming towards him. Lynnette felt some twinkle of real affection towards him now.

Lynnette certainly didn't have anything like enough time to pursue a romantic relationship with the man, she barely had time for her girlfriend Jennifer Sally'sgirl as it was. But the next time she was due to ovulate, Lynnette Ruth'sgal would be sure to show her appreciation to James in the loveliest possible way.

***...


End file.
